


In The Shadows

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fighting, Flufftober, Gen, Got it handled, In The Shadows, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Tony watches from a distance as Peter takes down a couple of mob bosses making an illegal deal.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	In The Shadows

Peter waited. He knew the right moment would come soon, if he could wait. The black vans with tinted windows sat idly in the empty parking lot. Crickets could be heard from the field nearby.

The first car door opened, and then the next. Two big muscular guys in suits moved around the vehicle to open the passenger door. The man that stepped out gave the collar of his suit jacket an unnecessary tug, letting the light reflect off his rings and watch.

From the second van emerged two more practically dressed guards with smgs and another, but older man in a suit. This one strode three yards from his van and stopped, precisely half way.

“The money?” the more fashionable boss demanded.

“The goods?” the wiser boss responded.

Peter felt good about this. He decided to swing out once he saw the stolen merchandise.

One of the guards in suits held up a briefcase. At his boss’ indication, he met the other in the middle and unlocked the briefcase. Peter cursed under his breath at not being able to see around the bulky man’s shoulders.

The elder motioned to his henchmen. Another briefcase was procured and shown to hold a large sum of cash.

Peter made his move. As the money filled briefcase changed hands, webbing slung about the handle, yanking it upwards into the air.

The criminals stared at the flying briefcase for a brief second before honing in on the gymnast in bright red and blue flipping in off of one of the street lamps.

Peter landed on the first van and swiftly caught the money filled briefcase. “I think I’ll take this off your hands for you.”

“Spider-man!”

“Yup, that’s me. Oh, I should take that too.” Peter shot a line of web at the second briefcase.

The old man lurched out of the way and back to his van with a yell. “Get me out of here,” he ordered his lackeys.

Guns opened fire. Peter somersaulted over them, webbing up a couple of hands before landing on the other van.

“Not getting away that easy,” Peter jibbed, snapping the briefcase up. He dodged to the side as bullets bounced off the van.

“You’re just being mean now.” He rolled to the side, glueing an smg to a side mirror and laid out a bodyguard with a punch to the jaw.

Wheels squealed. Peter turned to see the first van starting to leave. He swung up and attached webbing the van over and over, leaving it hanging like a fat fly between two strained lamp posts.

Watching from the dark side of the abandoned gas station down the road, lights flickered as Tony disengaged his suit’s enhanced surveillance mode. He smiled to himself as Peter neatly wrapped up the second mob boss and swung out with the stolen goods. He’d needed not worry in the end. 


End file.
